No More Airbending
by BongAndSchoolgirl
Summary: What if there was no more airbenders to bend bendable air and people got sad that there was no more bendable air for airbenders to bend since Avatar was the last airbender and he died in a way I won't say in the summary because that would give the story away and I don't want to do that since you would not enjoy the spoiler and you will be amazed by how he died and left the world wi


No More Airbending

By Bong & Schoolgirl Studly

Sponsored by The Logic Stream Network

So like when Avatar died and stuff there were no more airbenders which meant there were no more airbending and with no more airbending and airbenders it meant that airbenders airbending air was not going to happen unless if some new airbenders came around to bend air but unfortunately Avatar was the last airbender and he just died of throat cancer from chain smoking three packs of delicious Camel cigarettes a day from scrumptious Turkish and American tobacco that was packed into Camel cigarettes which were on the rise in sales as people were stressed that they had no airbenders airbending anymore and cigarettes were such a relaxing way to relax people began smoking Camel cigarettes in alarming rates due to the stress of no airbenders airbending bendable air anymore which I'm not sure we covered but you can imagine that really stressed people out since airbending bendable air was important in some way that was significant to the people who were upset about it and didn't know how to cope with the fact that after throat cancer killed Avatar the last airbender there were no more airbenders to bend the bendable air that everyone wanted bended so of course smoking was on the rise but then more and more people began dying of throat cancer from smoking so many delicious Camel cigarettes a day and with less people alive there were less babies being born to one day possibly become a new airbender to bend air for everyone who needed it but those people who really needed an airbender to bend air the most were all ignorant to their needs because the relaxing Camel cigarettes had them so relaxed they didn't even know what their needs were because they were stupid because the educational system failed them because not all countries care about educating their citizens in fact they'd rather keep them stupid and smoking Camel cigarettes and making money off of people smoking Camel cigarettes plus saving money because everyone on Earth smoked Camel cigarettes now and they didn't need to spend money to advertise Camel cigarettes because everyone especially the Presidents all of them smoked Camel cigarettes now because they were stressed that Avatar the last airbender was dead so there were no new people to bend bendable air as an airbender since Avatar was the last one for the reasons listed in the anime and movie and tv show and comic books and video games and whatever other media Avatar the last airbender made it onto I think I covered it pretty well but I can't be sure of anything these days the way the government is watching me but I think I will be okay as long as everyone else makes a bunch of noise and I stay quiet like a church mouse and not loud like a loser upset about no more airbending so he or she smokes Camel cigarettes to try and relax from being stressed about no more airbending airbenders but I don't care about it I just smoke for the delicious flavor something which you philistine would know nothing of you the last remaining person on Earth not smoking cigarettes not depressed about the lack of airbenders or airbending in general going on the world today so you just job and stay healthy but I got a message for you sucka second hand smoke kills and one day you will be dead just like Avatar the last airbender who bended his last bit of air right before dying of throat cancer caused by Camel cigarettes which are delcious and everyone smokes instead of Marlboro's becauuse everyone is sad aobut the lack of airbending and airbenders and bendable air which people didn't even know if it still existed bendable air becuase there were no airbenders to bend the air and let people know it still existed but that didn't matter anymore because people were just depressed and smoking Camel cigarettes because there was no airbending til everyone got throat cancer and everone died and then animals took over the world and one day a magical fox became an airbender and all the animals were happy. Yay.

THE END


End file.
